<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked on You by bookstantrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143694">Hooked on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstantrash/pseuds/bookstantrash'>bookstantrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ACOTAR Pride and Prejudice AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, POV Cassian (ACoTaR), POV Nesta Archeron, Pride and Prejudice References, Soft Cassian (ACoTaR), Soft Nesta Archeron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstantrash/pseuds/bookstantrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesta and friends are back at Pemberley for a fishing outing that promises more than just a nice break from the ton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ACOTAR Pride and Prejudice AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooked on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am back with more Pride and Prejudice Nessian and am glad to announce that this is now going to be a multichapter fic!! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The baskets?”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord”</p><p>“And the refreshments?”</p><p>“Yes, they are cool and ready to be served”</p><p>“And the table was set in case the ladies prefer its comfort to sitting in the picnic towel?”</p><p>“The fluffiest and silkiest one has been chosen and is in place, along with the table, chairs and parasol”</p><p>“And what about—”</p><p>“My Lord,” Mrs.Potts firmly said, interrupting Cassian’s nervous rambling “Everything has been double checked and ready since my lord inquired about it during breakfast”</p><p>Cassian exhaled, running his hands through his hair. Nesta and her companions were to arrive at any minute now, and he had to make sure everything was perfect. She deserved nothing but perfection, and Cauldron blast him if he ended up offending her and her friends in any way.</p><p>“Forgive me Mrs.Potts,” he said with small smile “My nerves are getting the best of me”</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about my Lord, the staff and I will not disappoint” the elderly head maid assured him. All of Pemberley’ staff had noticed how much their master’s encounter with Lady Archeron had raised his spirits, and they had made their life purpose to make sure his smile never disappeared.</p><p>Cassian had to be one of the kindest masters Mrs.Potts had ever served, and most of the staff agreed with her. He always made sure to make all of them comfortable and inquire about how their family was faring, if they were in need of any assistance. He showed a care towards his personnel that went beyond the common care of a master towards his servants, but rarely appeared to be truly happy, wearing a mask that concealed a deep sadness and loneliness within himself.</p><p>They had taken upon themselves to organise the most elaborate picnic in the history of Pemberley, in hopes their lord’ smile wavered no more.</p><p>And that a certain lady decided to accept his heart.</p><p>“The guests have arrived, sir” Cogsworth, Pemberley’s major-domo and head of the household staff, announced “They are waiting in the parlor”</p><p>“Thank you, Cogsworth. I shall be with them in a minute”</p><p>The butler gave a small nod and left them, going back to tend to the guests.</p><p>“Mrs.Potts,” Cassian said, turning in his head maid’s direction “How do I look?”</p><p>“Quite dashing, sir, if I may say so” she replied with a motherly smile.</p><p>“You may. And the compliment is most welcome” he replied, a boyish grin on his face.</p><p>Cassian had taken the utmost care getting dressed that morning. His hair alone had taken him <em> two </em> hours to achieve its natural messy and ruffled appearance, he wore one of his best fitted clothes, and his shoes were so polished he could see his reflection on them.</p><p>He could not allow himself to ruin this second chance fate had given him. Even if Nesta had not accepted his heart, he would do anything and everything to be of assistance to her and make sure she had the most enjoyable time in Pemberley.</p><p>Cassian quickly walked to the parlor, possible dialogues with Nesta going over his head, from polite greetings to teasings and inquires about her sisters and trip.</p><p>But it all went flying from his head the moment he laid his eyes on her.</p><p>Nesta Archeron possessed a beauty that took Cassian’s breath each time he saw her, and her current attire did little to help him breath.</p><p>She wore a light blue one piece gown, but what had him mesmerised was its off shoulder design, allowing him a clear view of her clavicule and showing a little bit more of skin than the current fashion allowed. White flower shaped buttons added a nice touch to the design, and her elbow length gloves acted as the perfect element to balance the daring dress.</p><p>“My Lady,” Cassian greeted, boldly reaching for her hand to drop a chaste kiss on it, wishing those stupid gloves were not in the way “I hope you did not wait for too long?”</p><p>“Not at all, sir” Nesta answered, a slight blush in her cheeks “May I introduce you to Miss Gwyneth Berdara, Miss Emerie Carynthian and Sir Balthazar Oristian?”</p><p>Cassian looked at both ladies, greeting them as he had with Nesta.</p><p>“It is an honour to finally meet the most sought singer in all England” he said, raising the opera singer’s hand to kiss it too, her pale constitution allowing him to notice how much she blushed.</p><p>He had thought it better to greet all ladies in the same manner, for it would be impolite and could arise assumptions of his feelings towards Nesta.</p><p>Miss Gwyneth Berdara was a petite woman, but Cassian knew that once she sang one could not help but be drawn to her, who shined the most brightly on the stage. Her copper chestnut hair was free, pinned back from her face by a dark blue ribbon, allowing a perfect view of her teal coloured eyes and freckled face. He could not help but wish that Nesta had followed her friend’s example and let her hair down too, which was fashioned in a coronet braid.</p><p>Cassian had not been able to stop thinking of Nesta with her hair unbound, that look of surprise on her face in the back of his mind.</p><p>He was always thinking of that look on her face.</p><p>Miss Berdara held a dark green parasol — no doubt to protect her fair skin from the sunlight —  and a matching dress in similar fashion to Nesta’s, although hers had long sleeves.</p><p>“And you must be the famous business woman who has been driving society mad with your beautiful designs” he eyed the lady in question and tried to hide his surprise as he greeted her.</p><p>Because Miss Emerie Carynthian was wearing high waisted black pants and a long sleeved white shirt with ruffled laces, her curly brown hair in a high updo.</p><p>She for sure was the one responsible for Gwyn’s and Nesta’s daring attire.</p><p>“How flattering, sir. At least one gentleman here knows how to talk to ladies” Emerie said, glancing at their only male companion with a smirk.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, sir” Balthazar ignored Emerie, quite used to his business partner’s teasing “I heard incredible stories about your feats in the War. Shame I was placed in a squadron so far away from your or else I could have seen you in action.”</p><p>“You participated in the Battle of Meinir Pass?” Cassian asked, surprised, shaking the other man’s hand in greeting.</p><p>“Aye sir, third squadron. After the War I invested some money in business, being fortunate to make a big deal. The unfortunate side being that said deal was with Miss Emerie here”</p><p>Cassian laughed. They were a curious group, with only Nesta actually having a place in high society, but still befriending those of different status. It was not something usual, and he felt even more wonder towards her.</p><p>“Shall we move on? There are refreshments and we were graced with wonderful weather.” escorting his guests outside, Cassian asked Balthazar about his time in the army, all the while keeping an eye on Nesta, that damn dress threatening to undo his sanity before lunch time.</p><p>~•~</p><p>Fishing was supposed to be a nice activity. Calming. Relaxing.</p><p>Harmless.</p><p>Except nothing was truly harmless if Nesta Archeron was involved, because Cassian could not care less about catching fish.</p><p>Emerie and Gwyn — she had insisted to be called Gwyn instead of Gwyneth, “We are friends now, you cannot call me Gwyneth, it is too serious” — had gotten bored of fishing after twenty minutes and were now eating strawberries in the blanket laid near the lake. Cassian was really glad they had liked the blanket and ditched the table.</p><p>It meant they were comfortable around him.</p><p>It meant that he was one more step away from ruining his plan to make today perfect.</p><p>Balthazar had promptly prepared his things and in no time had caught <em> three </em> fishes. Emerie had bet he could not catch ten until they left for their inn, so now he was making his goal to catch not ten but <em> fifteen </em>.</p><p>Cassian could only wonder how their partnership was if this is how they usually behaved around each other.</p><p>Nesta, on the other hand, had been busy reading a book, completely lost in her world.</p><p>Until Gwyn and Emerie thought it would be a good idea to splash water at her.</p><p>Cassian thought she was going to be angry to have her clothes wet — or to risk getting her book damaged — but he was taken by surprise when Nesta threw her head back and laughed, cheeks flushed and the sun shining in her hair.</p><p>It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he was so mesmerized by it that he almost hooked his finger instead of the fishing bait.</p><p>Cassian lost all interest in fishing once they started splashing water at themselves, watching them play with a small smile on his face, no doubt appearing to be a fool in love.</p><p>Balthazar, however, was not so happy.</p><p>“This must be a plan from Emerie to ruin my fishing” he muttered a little annoyed “I was about to catch a big one but they scared it away”</p><p>“They will get tired soon, my friend” Cassian tried to assure him “It is quite hot today to be moving around, even if they are splashing water at each other”</p><p>The sun was indeed high in the sky, and Cassian could not help but wonder how the ladies managed to appear so composed and fresh despite the many layers they wore. He and Balthazar had long ditched their coats to stay only in their shirts, Cassian going as far as rolling his sleeves.</p><p>He had failed to notice how Nesta had been eyeing him as he rolled his sleeves, her eyes tracing every new piece of tanned skin being exposed.</p><p>“It must be the sun” she thought to herself as she felt her mouth getting dry looking at Cassian’s bare forearms “Surely I am not attracted to him. I am just thirsty because of the weather.”</p><p>Nesta had been feeling strangely anxious since they had arrived at Pemberley, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest when Cassian kissed her hand. Oh, how she had momentarily wished she was as bold as Emerie and Gwyn to not bother with gloves — Nesta had been offered by Emerie to wear one of her newly designed pants, which she politely declined, stating that the off shoulder gown was as daring as she would allow herself to be — so she could finally know how Cassian’s lips would feel against her bare skin.</p><p>She was not proud to have thought such an improper thing, and even more ashamed of the ugly feeling in her heart when Cassian greeted her friends in the same manner.</p><p>How delusioned she had been to think he was showing her some preference.</p><p>That his feelings had stayed the same since her sister’s ball.</p><p>Cassian was a gentleman, and as such was only showing proper courtesy by greeting them all in the most dignified manner.</p><p>“Oh, it is so hot” Gwyn complained, their water game interrupted to get some refreshments “Even your light designed gowns cannot keep it away, Emerie”</p><p>“If only we could go for a dive” Emerie sighed, eyeing the lake.</p><p>“It would not be proper” Nesta mumbled, still distracted as she watched Cassian.</p><p>“Proper” Emerie snorted, taking off her shoes and rolling her pants until her ankles “I almost regret wearing those pants, if only they did not look so good on me”</p><p>“Emerie what are you doing, for the Mother!” Nesta exclaimed, watching as her friend dipped her feet in the cold water.</p><p>“I am refreshing myself dear, what does it look like?” she waved her hand in dismissal. “Balthazar could not care less about seeing some skin, he is too busy trying to win our bet. Whereas Cassian is too polite to stare. Besides, I dare say he would not care either, as he seems to be used to female attention.”</p><p>Nesta found herself with nothing to say in face of Emerie’s remarks, except her annoyance that Cassian would have ladies falling left and right at his feet.</p><p>That strangely bothered her.</p><p>“Pardon me then, I will agree with Emerie on this” Gwyn declared, dipping her own feet in the lake and sighing in delight “Join us Nesta, please. You must be feeling quite hot”</p><p>“Oh well, stop rushing me” Nesta replied, faking annoyance. She promptly dumped her feet in the water, even going as far as taking off her gloves and unbuttoning the first two buttons of her dress, letting the fresh air cool her warm skin ‘There, all relaxed and improper.”</p><p>“Bravo!” Emerie exclaimed, and the three of them laughed loudly.</p><p>Nesta had to agree that the cold water was indeed very refreshing, soon not even caring about Cassian or Balthazar’s presence. It was good to let off some steam and forget proper etiquette for a moment. She imagined her mother rolling in her grave in ultrage at her eldest daughter's attitude, which filled her with smug satisfaction.</p><p>A fish came up to swim around Nesta’s feet, and she giggled at the sensation.</p><p>“Do not move” Balthazar said, eyeing the fish “I have my sights on this little fella”</p><p>“Balthazar! Let it go! It’s not bothering me” she exclaimed, feeling protective over her new aquatic friend.</p><p>“But Nesta<b>, </b>I have caught twelve fish already. If you let me— “</p><p>“I do not allow you to dare and hurt it. You have more than enough time to attempt and win yours and Emerie’s bet” Nesta declared, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Balthazar cursed quietly, but he knew better than to try to go against Nesta. Even if it was over a small thing as a fish.</p><p>Nesta asked Gywn about her mysterious sponsor, which had made it possible to fulfill her dream of singing in the most renowned opera houses in England. Gwyn informed she had yet to meet her generous patron, but that recently she had been receiving flowers every new performance.</p><p>“You think they are from your patron?” Nesta inquired “Or from any of your mass of admirers?”</p><p>Gwyn blushed at her friend’s teasing. Her dressing room was usually crowded with gifts after her performances, be it with expensive jewelry, chocolates, dresses and even love letters.</p><p>“I do not know. All I have as a clue are the lovely ribbons used to tie the flowers with” she indicated the one currently tying her hair.</p><p>They kept talking about who possibly could be her sponsor, lost in their gossip.</p><p>If they had paid attention, both ladies would have spotted Cassian — a small blush that could pass as a result from the hot weather adorning his face — gazing at Nesta. </p><p>More specifically, at her ankles.</p><p>His hands were tightly gripping the fishing rod, his eyes moving from her ankles to her bare arms to the two open buttons of her dress.</p><p>Cauldron, the places Nesta Archeron made his thoughts wander to.</p><p>He quickly looked back at the lake, shaking his head to try and think of other things, glad they were too busy to notice his blatantly staring.</p><p>Only that Emerie had seen him and the way he looked at one of her dearest friends. She tucked that information for later, both to tease Nesta about it and to think of more scandalous clothing to make her wear.</p><p>She knew a look of love when she saw one, and she was sure Cassian held it.</p><p>Nesta, on the other hand, would need a little push to realise her feelings.</p><p>And to Emerie’s joy, it appeared that until the end of the day she would have plenty of teasing material.</p><p>Both Cassian and Balthar took a break from fishing to have lunch with the ladies — although the latter kept eyeing his fishing rod while he ate, no doubt wanting to get back as soon as possible. Mrs.Potts and the rest of the help had really outdone themselves, there was enough food to feed at least twenty people.</p><p>“This has to be the best chocolate cake I’ve ever eaten” Nesta declared, already in her second slice “Please deliver my compliments to the cook”</p><p>“I am sure Chef Ramsay will be most pleased to hear that” Cassian said, knowing his chef would most probably scream something along the lines of <em> ‘Of course she liked my food, I am the one who cooked it!’ </em> but be secretly happy with the compliment.</p><p>“Elain will be sad to hear that” Gwyn teased “To think her cooking talents are viewed in such poor manners in your eyes….”</p><p>“Hush now. My sister’s cooking is exceptional, but even her would have to agree with me on this”</p><p>“You certainly enjoy it, I have never seen you so unlady like” Emerie said laughing, indicating the chocolate sauce that had gotten on her fingers.</p><p>Proving that she could be even more unlady like — by that time her mother would be almost resurrecting to hit Nesta with a whip for her horrid attitude — and shock her friends even more, Nesta licked her fingers instead of using a napkin, promptly cleaning her hand. That action brought fake gasps from her friends, who feigned horror at her action. Even Balthazar got in the play, saying no man would now dare to court her after such behaviour.</p><p>Little did he know that Cassian was thinking of proposing to Nesta again. He had tracked each lick, each portion of the chocolate sauce being eaten, his heart beating faster and faster, feeling his body warming and his mind wandering to unspeakable places not for the first time in the day.</p><p>“Get a grip Cassian” he thought to himself, drinking some lemonade in hopes of calming down.</p><p>Nesta chose the exact moment to glance at him, wanting to see his reaction at her attitude.</p><p>Not that she was anxious he would find her repulsive or unworthy of having been invited to this outing.</p><p>Rather, what she saw was Cassian drinking lemonade, the sun making his dark hair shine like obsidian, her mouth suddenly dry as she watched him swallow.</p><p>“What sorcery is this? Why do I feel that way even with the smallest things he does?” Nesta asked herself. feeling her cheeks getting warmer and looking down at her empty plate.</p><p>She made her best to try and avoid looking at him again, jumping at the opportunity to make flower crowns with Gwyn while Emerie sketched some news designs in a small notebook she carried everywhere.</p><p>Soon she was lost in the calming motion of twisting and knotting the flowers together, all thoughts of Cassian momentary forgotten.</p><p>It was Emerie’s voice saying her name that brought her back to reality.</p><p>“I think Nesta may have something”</p><p>“What?” she asked, looking up to find both Cassian and her friend looking at her.</p><p>“I was wondering if any of you would have anything I could tie my hair with” he brushed his hair back, a few curly locks falling in front of his eyes “I forgot to bring my usual leather strap with me”</p><p>“I have a ribbon” Nesta said, fumbling in her purse for the spare she always carried.</p><p>Handing him the red ribbon, her heart skipped a beat when their hands touched. She could swear his touch lingered for longer than necessary.</p><p>She watched as he gathered his hair in a bun, failing again and again at tying it with the red piece of silk.</p><p>“Is the General Commander losing against a mere hair accessory?” Nesta could not help but tease.</p><p>“This is quite different from what I am used to” he sighed in defeat “I’m withdrawing from this fight. It seems I will have to bear with the sun for a little longer”</p><p>“I could tie it for you” she blurted out before she could hold her tongue back.</p><p>Cassian only blinked at her.</p><p>“I mean, if Your Grace allows and is not bothered by me touching your hair or—”</p><p>“I would be most honoured” he cut her nervous rambling, moving to sit in front of her.</p><p>"Pardon me then” Nesta breathless said, taking his hair on her hands.</p><p>His hair was much softer than she had imagined and she dared to wonder if had she accepted his proposal, Cassian would have let her brush his hair.</p><p>If her making those small braids to make it easier to tie his rebel locks would have been a frequent occurrence.</p><p>“Oh, how lovely Nesta!” Gwyn exclaimed and placed one flower crown on Cassian’s head “There! Now he’s perfect!”</p><p>“The General Commander of the British Armies wearing a flower crown and with braids on his hair! Ha! No one would believe me if I told them!” Balthazar exclaimed, having grown tired of fishing after his eighteenth catch.</p><p>Cassian’s land really was blessed with an abundance of fish.</p><p>“What are you laughing for? I also made one for you!” Gwyn said, dumping one crown with pink flowers in Balthazar’s head, making Emerie roar with laughter.</p><p>If Cassian appeared to be bothered, he did not let it show, and Nesta could not help but think he looked adorable, nothing like the famous Lord of Bloodshed, who had killed many enemies of the Crown in battle.</p><p>“Your friends are rather charming, my Lady” Cassian pointed out, watching Emerie and Balthazar bickering while Gwyn laughed at them.</p><p>“I hope we are not causing Your Grace much trouble”</p><p>“Not at all” he assured her “This is the most fun I have had in a long time”</p><p>Nesta hoped he was saying the truth and not being excessively polite.</p><p>The afternoon went on, the group deciding to call it a day and gathering their things. Nesta stayed a little behind the group, too busy trying to button her dress again to keep up with them.</p><p>“Those beautiful unpractical buttons” she muttered angrily, failing to put the flower shaped buttons in their place.</p><p>“Lady Nesta, is something the matter?”</p><p>Nesta almost let out a scream when she saw that Cassian had not left.</p><p>“I was just— “ her words died in her throat when Cassian got closer his hands hovering over her dress.</p><p>“May I?” he inquired softly.</p><p>Nesta could only nod and pray to the Mother he could not feel her heart beating faster than racing horses. Up close and with his hair tied back neatly —  the small braids suited him more than she would have liked to admit —  she could pinpoint every scar he had, from the one on his left eyebrow to the small cut near his mouth.</p><p>Her fingers itched to trace them.</p><p>To kiss them.</p><p>To kiss <em> him </em>.</p><p>“There. All proper now” Cassian said, his voice a little hoarse.</p><p>“Thank you, sir” Nesta managed to say despite wanting to scream and melt inside.</p><p>They walked silently back to the main state, a comfortable silence between them.</p><p>Cassian desperately wanted to hold her hand, using once again the excuse of helping her get on the carriage to do just that.</p><p>“Shall you pay Pemberley a visit tomorrow?” he hopefully asked “I could show you the rest of the state”</p><p>“I shall be waiting for your call, sir” Nesta replied.</p><p>“And please accept this,” she added in a rushed tone, dropping a small object on his hand “ it is not much but I would like to show my gratitude for today.”</p><p>“I am most thankful” Cassian said, the carriage leaving before he could say anything else.</p><p>Looking at his hand, he realised he held a delicate daisy chain, no wonder made by Nesta while she and Gywn were making the flower crowns.</p><p>“I will treasure this forever” he said looking at the carriage turning smaller and smaller as it got away from Pemberley.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>